googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cloudy176/Croutonillion
How about adding this to the beginning of the page? --I want more 09:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) More guidelines? take your time to think for a new guidelines. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 13:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) madness... if we ever create set theory 2nd order we will beat easily Croutonillion! Konkhra (talk) 03:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Croutonillion is not a constant! Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:21, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Both references to lynz and Clarkkkkson have dates given, so they are constant too. Or maybe I'm missing something else? LittlePeng9 (talk) 08:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) According to a recent news article, a sound frequency of exactly croutonillion hertz has incredible healing powers! FB100Z • talk • 08:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure no scientific experiment has found negative effects of these soundwaves. LittlePeng9 (talk) 13:36, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Now, let's define a function Cro(). Cro(0) = Googoltriplex and then Cro(1) = Croutonillion and so on... But, according to step 168, we apply the Iota function. Therefore, Croutonillion is now infinite (HA! (Oh, and, don't specify the place. That way, it will be infinite :P)) :) King2218 (talk) 07:33, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Upper bound I guess that croutonillion is less than \(f_{\alpha+\omega}(100)\), where \(\alpha\) is the Rayo's ordinal. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 14:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Let me add in a nice Rayo hierarchy. King2218 (talk) 14:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that humanity will invent a function that grows faster than Rayo's function within hundred years. But croutonillion uses a Iota function in the far future! Wythagoras (talk) 16:56, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :New notations come almost every day, what a hundred years?! Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 19:12, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Definition of AArex array notation what is the definiton of aarex array notation is it aleaf http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/ALEAF :No! The right link is https://sites.google.com/site/aarexnumbers/aan. AarexTiaokhiao 22:11, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::If http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/ALEAF is not the right link, then it's time to update the article. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:14, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Cloudy, your're confusing two notations: ALEAF and AAN. Wythagoras (talk) 07:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: what about https://sites.google.com/site/mybeaf/ Current definition The current definition of Croutonillion contains FGH with unspecified fundamental sequences (i.e. for Goucher's ordinal), many functions by Aarex with ill definition (i.e. Aarexhydra(x)), and senseless things like in step 528. Also, all steps from 378 to 506 are too similar and this avoids our first rule on the page. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 06:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Also, look at this part: it requires the definition of Hyper-E notation for non-integers. 601 X+1 602 X+0.1 603 X+1/Finaloogol 604 X+1/C11 605 E100#^{1337}X Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 06:15, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :King's corrections are good. We must remove all ambiguous steps. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 16:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, you may revert my edit, but people once got angry at me beacause I removed the ambiguous steps. Wythagoras (talk) 16:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::They're just extremely stubborn. King2218 (talk) 10:10, July 24, 2014 (UTC) croutonillion will be in part 5 of my number list Towards the end of course. It'll end about like so: *Rayo's number *Some retorts to Rayo *Fish number 7 *Croutonillion *Croutonillion and one *211 croutonillion 17 vigintillion 7 sextillion and one *Hollom's number *Sam's number *Robinson number *Infinity (as in omega) *Infinite numbers (the ordinals, cardinals, and stuff) *Absolute infinity (as in the end of Sbiis's forbidden list) *Sam's cardinal (a bullshit infinite number similar to Sam's number) WikiRigbyDude (talk) 02:53, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :How about Sam's Robinson number? Wythagoras (talk) 18:23, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Fish function Because Fish functions with version numbers higher than 7 are not defined, I think that step 2061 has to be removed. -- 20:13, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Question from Flavio (Originally on Croutonillion by Flavio61, moved here by LittlePeng9) How many steps can system allows to create?10.000? 100.000? Thks to anyone Who will be so kind and answer.flavio ... what happened to the homestuck picture at the top of the page? Cookiefonster (talk) 13:53, April 20, 2015 (UTC) : It's gone. LittlePeng9 (talk) 19:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::why was it removed Cookiefonster (talk) 22:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::That is Vel's response for you removing most of the pictures from PGLN1 (and some more). sorry -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) crouton If you remove the 103X+3 step, the resulting number can be called a "crouton". } Fun fact Since we know that BEAF beyond legiattic arrays isn't well-defined, this number isn't too because it uses the meameamealokkapoowa oompa in its definition. Not a big loss anyway Fluoroantimonic Acid (talk) 15:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :pretty much (note: that's not the only ill-defined part in the definition) King2218 (talk) 20:41, June 26, 2015 (UTC) SPRACH ZARATHUSTRA IS ILL-DEFINED TOO! I see this now uses my norminal fuction. Whoever done it forgot to log in, though. KthulhuHimself (talk) 08:54, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh, it was me. -- From the googol and beyond -- 18:36, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ill-definedness Some of the process can be ill-defined. *Does "xennaplex" in step 4 refer to xennillion? *15-3. Is that really well-defined? (at least it's uncomputable) *54. Does that chain really halt?(it's not even defined officially) *101 and 102. what is "Arx?" (I've only read up to C4, so I'm not sure if this is all) --Nayuta Ito (talk) 10:16, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Well, this is total anarchy. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:10, June 15, 2016 (UTC)